1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat fitted with a massaging device, and more particularly to a seat for a vehicle such as a car, a sightseeing bus, a truck or the like of which a portion of a back supporting section against which a part of the human body such as the waist or the like is abutted has at least one suitable massaging device such as a vibrator, a kneader or the like incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional massaging device is generally classified into a manually-operated type and a motor-powered type. However, there has never been developed a motor-powered massaging device which is constructed to utilize an ultrasonic-like wave.
A device for promotion of health which has been conventionally proposed to utilize an ultrasonic wave is constructed to place an ultrasonic generator in a bathtub to cause the human body to take an ultrasonic bath which is a kind of massage. However, there has been failed to provide any device utilizing an ultrasonic-like wave in the air.